


sleeping arrangements

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Morning Wood, kiddie cuteness, playing in bed, talking and thinking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Haruka, and Rin, sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the Rin/Haru duet drama track, in part, and by [swimmingharumaki](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/), a discussion with her, and also [this pretty art](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/79678311171/im-gone-from-this-world-goodbye) (see [complete, colored version here!!!](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/81650252775/finally-colored-it-trixie-wrote-a-scene)), as well as a few fanarts floating around of Makoto clinging to Haru's shirt while sleeping. 
> 
> dedicated to [sunyshore](http://sunyshore.tumblr.com/), a much too late birthday present. ♥!!
> 
> part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833) and [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603)

The door closed behind Makoto, and he felt... he felt _good_. This was _right_.

He'd slipped out while Rin was in the bath because he knew Haru wouldn't argue with him, not if he used his siblings as an excuse. Haru and Rin needed time _alone_. They were doing well repairing their friendship, but that wasn't all, was it? Both of them had such strong feelings for each other and _about_ one another. They needed to really _connect_ so those feelings could be fully realized.

Makoto put one foot up on the stone steps, and he realized that Haru and Rin might have sex tonight. 

That night.

_Soon._

He felt a bit dizzy and his stomach lurched. Of course... of course, that _was_ the objective. Since regionals, Makoto had... he'd been _getting in their way_ , he'd even kissed Rin a few times, and then Haru... it was all a huge mistake. He was in the middle, and Haru and Rin, they were like... like... kids learning to ride a bike, afraid to take off the training wheels. But training wheels were...

Unnecessary.

His head started to throb, and he looked back at Haru's house. The lights were still on, upstairs and down. Of course. Makoto forced himself to turn around, and he forced himself to move his feet. He moved slowly, like an old man, just to keep from losing his balance.

His head and his stomach hurt.

Haru and Rin would _probably_ not have sex that night. The last time, when they kissed, they'd... they'd gotten fairly _enthusiastic_ quickly, but sex was still a leap. Probably. They were teenaged boys, and so they had urges, and they were alone in a house and they'd probably share the bed because why not? They would fit. They would fit very well, especially if they got close together. They used to share a bed. Not that they slept over together a lot... and Makoto had probably always been there when they did... but they would share a bed, and they had feelings for each other and they would be touching, and they _were_ teenaged boys...

Makoto got to his front door and his vision was swimming. He felt sick and light-headed and Haru and Rin were almost certainly going to have sex that night. With each other. They would have sex, and Makoto would have to be _happy_ for them because this was _good_ , they had strong feelings for each other and they were finally together and that was something to _celebrate_ and...

Makoto went inside, and called out weakly. He shucked his shoes off and went inside. His mom poked her head around the corner as he was heading up the stairs. "Makoto! I thought you were sleeping over at Haru-chan's tonight?"

He smiled at his mother, hoping that it was dark enough in the hall to hide how he felt. "Oh... no, not tonight."

"But Rin-chan's there, right?" his mother frowned. "I would have thought you all would have wanted to catch up!"

Makoto turned his face away. "Ah... well... we _did_ hang out, and then I... I was a little tired..." Makoto shrugged.

She took a step forward. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks, mom," Makoto smiled brightly. And then he went upstairs. 

Ran and Ren were peeking out their room. "Oniichan!" Ran moved forward, grinning. "Wanna see the picture I drew?"

"I drew a picture, too!" Ren said quickly.

Makoto smiled, and ruffled their hair. "Absolutely! Show me!"

They each took a hand and led him into their room. He looked at their pictures, and then they made him sit down and they all drew another picture, and then Ren got out his building blocks and Ran took them over and then they watched Ran and Ren's favorite cartoon and then Makoto took them to the bath and washed their hair and he dried them off and sent them to get into their pjs and then he put them to bed.

Then, he was alone in his room, and all he could think about was Haru and Rin having sex. He looked out his window, and the lights in Haru's house were all out. So.

They were having sex.

It would be easier, Makoto thought, if he was jealous of _one_ of them. If he loved _one_ of them and was jealous of the other, it would be so much easier. But he loved them both and he was jealous of them both and he wanted them both and couldn't stop thinking about both of them. 

Together, and Makoto was alone, and he _chose_ that, because it was best for them. But, it did mean... he could never have what was best for him.

Sick of himself and his stupid thoughts, Makoto got ready for bed, and he turned out his light, and he laid down on his bed. And he thought about Haru and Rin having sex. 

He could see it both ways, as vividly as if his ceiling had become a screen showing what was happening in Haru's bedroom. He could see Rin on top, biting Haru's neck and clinging to him, moving fast and rough. He could see Haru on top, holding Rin's hands down, moving slow and sweet and powerfully, his hips undulating as if he were underwater.

Frustrated, jealous, horny, hopeless, and stupider than he could bear, Makoto got out of bed and turned on his game, turning the volume on his tv way down so not to disturb anyone. He played, and he thought about Rin and Haru kissing each other roughly. His character died while he was thinking about Rin slipping his hand into Haru's shorts. He started the level over again and thought about Rin and Haru's dicks rubbing against each other.

He turned off his game and went to get a book. He read for a bit, but the words blurred together as he thought about Haru digging his fingers into Rin's back and Rin groaning Haru's name. He tossed the book aside and beat off thinking about Haru bouncing Rin on his dick. He cleaned himself up, feeling disgusted with himself, and he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop and went to the website with cute cat pics, and he thought about Haru and Rin, naked in bed, with kitties crawling over them.

He hated himself.

He went downstairs to get a drink of something. Maybe a glass of milk would help him sleep. He fleetingly thought of his father's stash of liquor, but taking even a glass would be tantamount to stealing, so.

He went to the fridge and got out the milk. He poured a small glass, and took it to the microwave. He didn't know how long to heat it for, though. 

"Makoto? Are you ok?"

Makoto turned quickly, feeling guilty. His mother was in her nighty and bathrobe, and she looked worried. He smiled quickly so she wouldn't be worried. "Ah, sorry, mom, did I wake you? I'm fine, really, just... had some trouble sleeping, so." He held up his milk cheerfully.

She went over to him and touched his face. "And you were tired earlier... are you sure you're all right? Because if something happened, we can talk about it. I don't know if I'd be able to help, but talking about things sometimes takes a load off your mind, if nothing else."

"Oh, no, nothing like that," he assured her, comforted in that it was technically true, unless falling in love with your two best friends who were in love with each other constituted _something_ that _happened_.

It did, of course, but not in the sense that his mother meant.

"Well, all right..." she took the milk from him and put it in the microwave. She set it for 45 seconds, and then got a stirring spoon. "Even if it's nothing, you can still talk to me about it," she urged him.

"It's really nothing, mom," Makoto said confidently because he really hated making his mother worry. "I'm fine. Just... one of those things."

The microwave dinged, and she took out the milk and stirred it slowly, testing a sample from the bowl of the spoon. She put it back in the microwave for another 30 seconds. "All right, all right. But, just keep it in mind for the future. I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks, mom," Makoto replied sincerely.

She took the milk out of the microwave again, stirred it, and gave him the glass. She rubbed his arm, and smiled at him a bit strangely. "We're both very proud of you, Makoto. And we love you."

He felt awkward. He certainly wasn't behaving like a son anyone should be proud of tonight. "Th-thanks, mom. Night," he said, and then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You sleep well," he told her.

"That's my line!" she teased him, winking.

He took his warm milk upstairs and sipped it gingerly. He didn't particularly like the taste, but he hoped it worked some magic.

After he finished the glass, he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to force himself to dream by thinking of playing with the white kitty, or riding on the train with Nagisa, Rei, and Haru. His thoughts swirled. He thought about Rin and Haru sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. He thought about his mother and father, and how disappointed they'd be in him if they'd known what was going on in his head. He thought about what it would be like when Rin and Haru didn't need him anymore. They'd all still be friends, of course. Makoto had never really had much interest in anyone _but_ Haru or Rin, so it was hard to say. He'd probably meet some guy and settle. It would have to be someone who would get along with Haru and Rin, though. Maybe they'd all go out on some sort of double date someday. Makoto could picture it, but he couldn't picture who he'd be with at all, and he already felt sorry for the blurry, fictitious figure of his future boyfriend, because Makoto would be in love with Haru and Rin forever.

He must have dozed off from time to time, but he was aware when the sun started to rise, and he was weary of everything, especially his own thoughts, so he got up. He went to his laptop, but he didn't really have anything he wanted to do. He looked over at Haru's house, and after a while, he realized that he was still looking at Haru's house.

When the sun was fully up, Rin came out wearing his track suit. Makoto pulled back, but he kept his shade out a few centimeters so he could see. Sure enough, a moment later, Haru came out, too, and the two of them went running.

Makoto watched them disappear out of sight, and he stared at the sky until his vision was just swirling circles of light.

He couldn't keep on like this. Somehow, whatever it took, he'd have to find a way to be happy for them. Their happiness meant more to him that just about anything else in the world. It would _have_ to mean more to him than his own happiness.

  


* * *

  


Rin huffed as he ran up the stone steps. He'd gone all the way home from swim club, asked his mom if he could spend the night at his friends, gotten a backpack with jammies and his toothbrush, and run all the way to Haru's and Makoto's neighborhood.

The two of them were so lucky! They lived like right next to each other! Rin had never had a friend live so close! He wasn't sure which house they'd be at, but he got to Haru's house first, so he went around to the back to see if they were there. 

Sure enough, he found them.

He found them asleep on the veranda, and Makoto was clinging by two fingers to the back of Haru's shirt. Rin made a face and put his fists on his hips. He _really_ hated this, and he had no idea _why_ he hated it, so that made him hate it more. He dropped his backpack on the stone next to the veranda, and put a knee on the veranda, reaching out carefully. He started to pry Haru's shirt from Makoto's grip, being careful not to disturb Makoto. But, even though he was touching Makoto's hand and pulling the cloth from his fingers, Makoto didn't stir at all. What a heavy sleeper! His blood pressure was too low, he needed to run more!

"What are you doing?"

Rin jerked a bit, looking up to see one blue eye watching him coldly. Haru was just _glaring_ at him, _like always_ , but he wasn't even bothering to sit up to do it! He was just looking over his shoulder!

That guy pissed Rin off so much...

"Shut up, go back to sleep, baby," Rin taunted. He got Haru's shirt free from Makoto's grip, but now his finger was caught in Makoto's hand. He stared at Makoto's hand, holding onto Rin's finger like a lifeline. His cheeks felt warm.

"Idiot," Haru hissed.

Rin glared at Haru, and he was ready with a scathing comeback, but just then, Makoto yawned and stretched out.

"Oh... RinRin!" Makoto grinned sleepily.

Rin felt dizzy. "D-don't call me that!"

Makoto snickered, and then he realized that he was holding Rin's finger. He let go, embarrassed, and grinned sheepishly. "Did I grab a hold of you while sleeping? Sorry, Rin! I-I do that sometimes..."

"I-It's no biggie," Rin shrugged. He looked at Haru from the corner of his eye, wondering if Haru would be contradictory and tell on him to Makoto, but he just sat up and yawned.

"We raced back to Haru's place, and then we were so tired...!" Makoto laughed, stretching his arms up. "So, this means your mom said it was ok to sleep over, right?" Makoto asked eagerly.

"Yup!" Rin grinned. "Like I said she would! So, where are we staying?"

"Granny's making mackerel and rice," Haru said tonelessly.

Apparently, that was an answer to Rin's question.

They ate dinner, the three of them with Haru's granny. Makoto cheerfully told Haru's granny all about swim club and what was going on at school and about a cat Makoto saw the other day and the book they had to read for class and about the girl in class who got sick and the teacher wouldn't let her go to the nurse because she thought the girl was faking and then the girl threw up on her desk. That happened last week. Rin was intimidated by Haru's granny, and by the sheer volume of words spilling out of Makoto, and by how wolfishly Haru was eating his fish. 

After dinner, they took a bath together, and Rin and Haru fought over Haru's dolphin squeezy-squirty toy and then Makoto got water in his eye and they both apologized and then they shared it, and Makoto laughed when Rin got the water on the ceiling, so Haru had to do it, too.

They played a board game in Haru's room. Makoto and Haru apparently had their own rules for the game, and Makoto patiently taught Rin, and they were right because Rin had played that game before but it was a lot more fun with Makoto and Haru.

It was bedtime, and even though the boys _swore_ they weren't tired, they got ready to get into bed. The problem was, they couldn't agree on _how_ they should sleep. Haru's dad had gotten out the futon while they were in the bath. So, there was a futon and there was Haru's bed.

Haru said that he and Makoto should share the bed and Rin should take the futon, because Makoto and he _always_ shared the bed when they slept over, so they were used to it.

Rin said that _he_ and Makoto should take the bed, and _Haru_ should sleep on the futon, because Makoto and he were _guests_ in Haru's home, and guests should get the nice stuff.

Makoto said that he should take the futon and Haru and Rin should take the bed because then they wouldn't have to fight over it.

They were all on the bed fighting over it, Haru and Rin roughhousing a bit, rolling around and over each other and Makoto, when Haru's dad popped his head in and sternly told them it was bedtime. Then, Makoto pointed out that they were _all_ on the bed, so they clearly all _fit_ on the bed, so they should clearly just all _sleep_ on the bed. That satisfied Rin and Haru, but they still couldn't figure out who should be in the middle and who should be on the end and who should be against the wall. Their concept of the _best_ spot changed as each one declared that whatever spot they were in was _good enough_. 

When they finally fell asleep, Makoto was up against the wall, Haru was in the middle but he was sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed, and Rin was on the end.

When they woke up to Haru's mom's giggles, they all had their heads on the same pillow and they were all cuddled and tangled up together.

  


* * *

  


Something was making a good sound. Makoto groaned and turned over, listening. What was that sound?

Oh, right. He cracked open an eye, and sure enough, there they were. Haru and Rin were making out. 

Smiling, Makoto closed his eye again and reached across the both of them, just putting his arm around them. The kissing sounds stopped for a moment, and then Rin laughed.

"He won't even open his eyes, but he'll poke me in the ass with his erection," Rin teased.

"If you wanna get poked..." Makoto replied, smiling, his eyes still closed.

"You gotta open your eyes to do that," Rin rejoined. "Aim is everything."

Makoto opened his eyes just a bit because he was sure he could sense Haru silently laughing. "I was having a pleasant dream about our past. Don't ruin the moment," he taunted.

"Oh?" Rin smiled. "Thinking about the beach? Or that time at the swim house when everyone was partying? Or that time Haru got the pineapple-flavored lube?"

"That was good," Haru sighed. "I don't know why you two won't let me get anymore."

Makoto's shoulders shook with amusement. "No, no, earlier. When we were kids and had sleepovers and we all slept together."

Haru and Rin were quiet for a moment. 

"You were thinking about us as kids and you got an erection?" Rin asked, affecting disbelief.

"That is a little weird," Haru wrinkled his nose.

"No!" Makoto laughed, shaking his head. "It's not like that! Be quiet! I just meant I was having a pleasant dream! Morning wood happens on its own!" They were both still looking at him like he was turning slightly green, so Makoto rolled his eyes, sighing. "But you know, back then, it seemed like _sharing_ was never going to be something we'd all be good at together. Especially you two. Even in high school. I was always thinking... it would be all or nothing, you know? Waking up and thinking about that now... when we're all together... it feels good, you know?"

Haru and Rin looked dubiously at each other and then they looked suspiciously at Makoto. And then Rin wiggled his butt against Makoto's erection. "So, are you saying that if I make use of _this_ , you're gonna be thinking of grade-school me, because if so..."

Makoto laughed, and then his laugh turned into a yawn. "I'm still too tired, and there's no reason to be up yet."

Haru and Rin smirked in feral unison. "Does that sound like a challenge to you, Haru?"

Haru licked his lips in response.

"Yeah, I think he's saying he wants us to take him," Rin's eyes glinted.

"Hey, hey, wait," Makoto shrank back. "It's too early and I've got to work, so no double d..."

Haru and Rin nodded, and then they immediately started to do rock-paper-scissors. Makoto groaned, realizing that they weren't being deterred, at all. ...Not that he _minded_ , but it _was_ still early... there were worse ways to wake up, of course...

"Damn it, stop copying me!" Haru huffed.

"That's my line!" Rin growled. They kept playing.

And they kept picking the same thing, over and over.

"And you two think _I'm_ a mind reader," Makoto deadpanned.

"You just nap a bit, we'll be ready in a minute," Rin promised.

"You're wasting my erection," Makoto yawned. "I guess we still haven't mastered sharing."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be making good use of that," Haru swore. And he finally won. He slithered under Rin to attack Makoto, his lips going to Makoto's earlobe. Rin got to Makoto's other side, and he grabbed Makoto's erection.

"See? We're _great_ at sharing," Rin licked his teeth.

Makoto could only groan in agreement.

* * *

  



End file.
